Blurry
by blurred
Summary: Rory leaves Jess behind with unanswered questions. Songfic


* This is my first songfic.  I hope it is all right, please tell me what you think. The song is 'Blurry' by Puddle of Mudd.  It's Jess POV. * 

_Everything's so blurry __  
__and everyone's so fake __  
__everybody's empty __  
__and everything is so messed up __  
__preoccupied without you_

_I cannot live at all_

Nothings real in this place, I don't know where I stand.  I don't fit in at all; you where the one thing keeping me here and now that you have gone I don't know what to do.  I'm stuck; I need some one to help me.  I feel so empty without you; you were the one that was always there, the one that believed in me, who believed I could do anything I wanted.  I can't see a future for myself anymore; I can't imagine life without you.  It's weird to think that I knew we would probably break up sometime, but this is different you ran away from your life and me.  You leaving messed everything up, the whole town can't go on without you.  All I can think about is you.

_  
__  
__My whole world surrounds you __  
__I stumble and I crawl__  
__and you could be my someone __  
__you can be my scene_

_You know that I'll protect you __  
__from all of the obscene_

I would have protected you, I loved you with all my heart and I've never felt this way before.  We were meant for each other.  I don't think I will ever love someone in the same way ever again.  With you everything was different, I felt like I was worth something, you made me feel real and not messed up.  My whole world has changed in an instant.  It's your fault, I could've protected you but you didn't give me a chance.  I would protect you from the world.  You don't know what it's like out there, in the real world; I don't know how you will survive.

_  
__I wonder what your doing __  
__imagine where you are __  
__there's oceans in between us __  
__but that's not very far__  
  
_

I want to be with you where ever you are. I want to know that you're doing all right.  Why'd you have to leave me, we would've been okay.  No matter where you are, it's not very far and I will find you, because you're all I need, all I think about.  If you ever need me you know where to go but I don't know how much longer I can stand this place with out you here.  Please come back to me, you're always on my mind.  

_  
  
__Can you take it all away __  
__can you take it all away __  
__well you shoved it in my face __  
__this pain you gave to me __  
__can you take it all away __  
__can you take it all away __  
__well you shoved it in my face __  
__this pain you gave to me_

You left me with all this pain and it won't go away.   I can't forget about you, the moments we have spent together are imprinted in my mind.  Now that you've gone the memories are haunting me, causing so much pain.  I don't know how to go on, without you in my life. 

_  
  
_

_  
__Everyone is changing __  
__there's no one left that's real __  
__make up your own ending __  
__and let me know just how you feel __  
__cause I am lost without you_

_I cannot live at all __  
__my whole world surrounds you __  
__I stumble then I crawl_

Everyone's changed, I've even changed, but you changed the most and it was me who caused it.  I corrupted you, I made you feel differently about the world and that's what made you runaway.  This town can't go on without you.  Everyone's distraught, your mother doesn't understand, and I can't tell her, she'd hate me even more.  Everyone blames me; it's the only reason why you would runaway.  Leave your life behind, but why did you leave me behind; it affects me as much as it affects you.  You had become to perfect for yourself, and you no longer could live up to that image because of the one mistake.  That one moment we spent together ruined everything and it meant so much to me.  I ruin everything; all that I touch gets messed up.  Its been the same my whole life, I'm so sorry I messed up you future, but that didn't mean you needed to runaway.  I think I understand though, you count live up to your image and you couldn't face the consequences telling everyone that you weren't so perfect anymore.__

_  
__You could be my someone __  
__you can be my scene __  
__you know that I will save you __  
__from all of the unclean __  
__I wonder what your doing __  
__I wonder where you are __  
__there's oceans in between us __  
__but that's not very far__  
  
_

You know that I will always be there for you; well I would of if you had stayed.  I can't help you now that your not here.  I cant save you since you left.  I can't protect you from the world.  I think about you and what you're doing, you invade my thought my world. Where are you? Please come back to me, no matter where you are, nowhere is very far.

_  
  
__Can you take it all away __  
__can you take it all away __  
__well you shoved it in my face __  
__this pain you gave to me __  
__can you take it all away __  
__can you take it all away __  
__well you shoved it in my face __  
__this pain you gave to me_

I hate you for leaving me.  We could have gone together, made a new life together, but now where both on our own.  Both alone, you were meant for more and I became dependent on you, your smile to brighten my day, you're innocent eyes and the glow that surrounds you.  Now all I'm left with is memories of times that will never happen again, all I'm left with is the past.  We could have had a future but you left it all behind, left me with all this pain.   

_  
  
__Can you take it all away__  
__can you take it all away__  
__well you shoved it in my face __  
__the pain you gave to me_

You'll always have a part of me, to always remember me by, to remember the times we spent together and of what you left behind.  It will be a constant reminder of the past and the life you gave up.  You can't take away that, it will always be there causing you pain.  

_  
  
__Nobody told me what you thought __  
__nobody told me what to say __  
__everyone showed you where to turn __  
__showed you when to run away__  
__nobody showed you where to hide __  
__nobody told you what to say __  
__everyone showed you where to turn __  
__showed you when to run away__  
  
_

Why couldn't you tell me what you were going to do, that you were going to runaway, leave me behind.  You told me you didn't know what you were going to do and that we could decide together but you didn't give me an opportunity to help, I tried to find you but you had already gone.  Why couldn't you tell me what you really felt?  I thought we could always tell each other everything and this is the biggest thing in you life and you can't tell me what you really felt.  Everyone expected you to graduate go on to college and get a good job and then settle down.  They pushed you to runaway to leave me, they don't know it yet and I don't think that they will ever understand.  

_  
  
__Can you take it all away __  
__can you take it all away __  
__well you shoved it in my face __  
__this pain you gave to me __  
__can you take it all away __  
__can you take it all away __  
__well you shoved it in my face __  
__this pain you gave to me_

I would have been there for you, protected you, loved you, but you never gave me the chance.  You left without telling me.  You left me with all this pain.  I need this pain to go away but I know it never will.  The only thing that would take it away is you.  Please come back and take it all away.

_  
  
_

_  
__Can you take it all away?__  
__Can you take it all away__  
__can you take away the pain __  
  
_

_The pain you gave to me__  
  
_

_This pain you gave to me…..__  
  
  
_


End file.
